Golem
'Saint Golem '''is a World Noble and head of the Miitiades Family and father of Tora and Alisha. Unlike many he is truly feared by many and even to the rest of the Tenryuubito. He eventually earned the title among many nobles and the marines as the '''Iron King '. Appearance Golem is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft; the thick beard and mustache covering Golem's lower face, linked to his hair by the sideburns, aren't this neat, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and being surrounded by dark areas; something which gives him an otherworldly look. Personality Unlike any stereotype of Tenryuubito, Golem strongly believes that the title must be earned if one born from a World Noble is truly wroth of the heritage of the twenty kings. He is truly feared by almost all; marines, pirates, commoners, and even other nobles alike for his brute strength and opposing figure, doesn't rely on others to eliminate those who dare to threaten him, or wears the oxygen bubble helmet from the air that commoners breath. Golem, and his family a realise how dependant and weak the rest of the Celestial Dragons have become to rely on the World Government, an Admiral's protection, or even slaves to do their every bidding. His beliefs in how a Celestial Dragon should be is to be physical strong and powerful as the Admirals, a great ruler like him should be control such a powerful government while the rest are nothing but worthless aristocrats who do nothing but lounge around, grow fat and lazy every day by the vast luxury because of their heritage. Doesnt care for the slightest what happens to them if something tragic happens, Golem greatly believes his family deserves the right to be the true Tenryuubito, to bring many countries under one banner and if those who cannot accept are enemies of the Government. It was revealed later that his true beliefs were to one day, should the WG ever fall from anarchy, the Miitiades family would create a new empire from the remnants and make him and his family as the new ruling family to bring order and justice, ultimately cleanse the 'polluted' bloodlines of the current decendants of the 20 kings for a new better generations of pureblood Celestial Dragons. Unlike the majority of the World Nobles, Golem considers himself a human being and not arrogant enough to believe himself a god. Powers and abilities Superhuman strength As a Celestial Dragon Golem could do anything he pleases. Has super-human strength and speed. Learns of his opponent's strength and weaknesses in combat for a while after learning their skills. Rumour was that he lifted an entire building with his own bare hands and crushed an entire ship Haki Golem possesses strong control of haki, creating a gravitational force to make people hard to breath and stand within the radius around him. Relationships Family So far he only cares of seeing potential in his children, training them daily by the toughest officers to continue the bloodline, giving the chance to provide stronger descendants. Golem would show pride in his children's actions of their strengths, allowing his son to go on Marine missions to understand the military power, mostly protective of his daughter for her beauty, only allowing one who is worthy of being her husband one day then marry a loathsome fat noble such as Saint Charloss who earlier tried to charm her and threatened to have his skull on a wall if he ever laid eyes on her again. World Nobles As a World Noble he has the wealth and power to use by his status and his bloodline. Nevertheless, his adherence to imperialism and Justice have made him feared by many Nobles and dared not to defy him or his family but show respect to him nonetheless, however he hardly ever retuned any mutual feeling to any of the them, referring to them as 'inpure blooded worms' then being true Dragons that waste their time on petty thing. Considering his family and others of the same believes as 'Pure blooded Dragons' whose ancestors fought and died to create a powerful alliance which became known in the modern era as the World Government. Golem would not hesitate to physical beat a noble for any punishment and insult they deserve for actions such as the Fisher Tiger incident, and show them how weak and dependant they have become. When he heard about the Donquixote family reliquishingg their status as World Nobles to live among commoners, he considered them fools for they lack any knowledge of the discrimination the Tenryuubito recieve from commoners. Knowing full well that if a Noble resigns their status, they recieve no help from the Government. However, he does share Homing's believe that they are truly human then Gods. Marines For not acting like a noble stereotype. many marine officers who saw him in action come to admire his role in combat but usually cautious for his ruthless acts. Shows some respect to the high ranking officers such as the Admirals for reaching the top and for their roles in the Whitebear War Sakazuki Golem seems to show an amount of respect to the now Fleet Admiral Akainu and a fine example to bring Absolute Justice to the chaotic world. In earlier years he once fought the marine and was considered almost as strong as he was in their first battle. Considered allowing him among other officers to train his children so they would be ready for their own futures. Shichibukai Not entirely trustful to all of the Warlords for being pirates as they are, especially among them were Blackbeard for his act on releasing the most dangerous criminals in history from Impel down. The second is Doflamingo Donquixote, a former World Noble who had taken over his ancestral kingdom through act of so-called heroic moments from a 'corrupted King'. Hardly believed this to be his work but knowing Doflamingo for his treacherous acts among the World Government. Despite the fact the the Government has a hold on him for pardon, Golem remains cautious of whatever scheme the warlord has. Enemies Quotes History After the sudden attack on the Holy Lands, led by a single Fishman whom he discovered was an escaped slave, Golem decided that the former owner of that escaped slave should be 'enlightened' for the consequences. Despite receiving the news of the famed Gol D Roger, vast numbers of pirates and the growing number of countries joining the Revolutionary army were signs of a rebellion against the World Government and how weak the so-called 'gods' are these days. Sabaody Archipelago Arc Golem even laughed and mocked the injured Roswald and his spoiled brat of a son Charloss of how they were beaten by the Straw Hats, who were not only commoners but the infamous pirates who have been causing nothing but trouble for the Marines, and let them escape without punishment.Category:World Government